


Swinging

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (more for us than the boys), Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's finally run out of steam on the incubus-fueled sex trip he's been on, which means Chuck is going to be going elsewhere for food now.  Fortunately, Herc's got a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's not that he's struggling with it, not anymore.  Herc's pretty sure the day will never come when he can't get hard for his boy, when Chuck naked between his knees, lips swollen and eyes needy, won't be the sexiest thing on the planet. Even when his wings are out - maybe, no, _especially_ when those cute little wings are out.  Herc wants this, he really does.  
   
He's also pushing forty, though, and the human body is just not made for this.  
   
Unfortunately.

Because it’s been a mind-blowing four months.  
   
Chuck growls a little at the sight of Herc's softening cock and licks up it again. “C’mon, Daddy, get it up for me. ‘M still hungry.”

With a sigh, Herc tugs Chuck up by the elbow, his son sliding obediently into his lap, bare legs warm against Herc’s khaki-clad thighs. Chuck always listens to him when he’s post-coital or hungry, which is apparently both, right now. And here Herc was, thinking they were through the newborn phase by now.

At the same time, though, the boy does like sex every bit as much as he likes nursing. Herc remembers what he was like at sixteen; it’s hard to figure out where the incubus ends and the teenage boy begins.

“Daddy?”

Herc licks his thumb, rubbing a line of his own come off the corner of Chuck’s mouth, where it’s starting to dry to that glue-like consistency. “Think you wore Daddy’s cock out tonight, baby,” he rumbles. “How ‘bout you fuck me instead?”

Chuck brightens visibly at the suggestion, the tips of his wings fluttering a bit. “Really?” he purrs, wrapping his arms around Herc’s neck.

“Really.”

He grins wide, little fangs dropping down. “I like fucking you, Daddy.”

“I know,” Herc chuckles, easing back on their bed, kicking off his boots. Before he got over his bullshit, before Yancy helped him work through it, it was weird to think of this as _theirs_. Now, it seems strange that it was ever anything but. “And Daddy likes it when you fuck him.”

His son spreads out on top of him, craning up for a kiss while his clever fingers work the buttons of his uniform top loose. “You feel so good when I’m inside of you,” Chuck says. “Do I feel that good?”

Herc breathes out, exhaling softly, hands caressing Chuck’s shoulders. Between the four hours of Kwoon training this afternoon and the round of sex from earlier, his milky-smooth incubus skin is textured from sweat, the gritty quality of dried salt somehow erotic. Everything about Chuck is erotic. But Herc’s cock still isn’t playing ball. 

Doesn’t matter though, not for what Chuck needs and not for what Herc wants to give him. 

It’s easy enough to get naked, banish all his clothes to the floor. Tease Chuck for a while, wrestling with him instead of working with him, making him beg for the lube and then for permission to use it. His boy doesn’t do anything sexual without Herc giving him the go-ahead; maybe it’s fucked up, but if Hansens need any one thing in life, it’s order. He provides it to Chuck, Chuck soaks it up and - just like right now - it works for them.

“Please, Daddy?” Chuck murmurs, lips teasing Herc’s ear lobe.

“Get to it, boy,” Herc tells him, and pulls his feet closer to his arse, lets his legs fall apart.

Chuck might be eager with everything else, but with this he’s careful, something like awe in his face as he slides a couple of slick fingers up into his daddy’s body. It’s more pleasurable than Herc had once feared, but he still prefers the feeling of command that comes from being on top, and Chuck’s admitted more than once he likes being told what to do. But just because he’s got fingers - or a dick - up his arse doesn’t mean Herc’s not in control of the situation, and he lets Chuck know that now, directing his movement, telling him what to do. Through all the prep, and well into the act itself, until Chuck’s so far gone that all he can do is thrust and thrust and thrust.

It does occur to Herc - after he’s come dry, after Chuck’s finished and curled up in his arms, sleepy and adorable again- that Chuck isn’t just drawing his energy straight out of cum anymore. And his own capacity for endless sex was supposed to drop off when Chuck got to that point.

Which means the boy’s going to start feeding off other people.

Bollocks.

So Herc worries about it. For a day or two. Even contemplates calling Yancy for some advice, except Herc’s not one for imposing himself on men who have all but told him to fuck off. 

Then he figures it out.

The Kaidanovskies are in town, aren’t they? And even back in the Academy, they had quite the reputation for being swingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Try as he might, Herc can’t figure out a good way to broach the subject with Sasha and Aleksis. _Would you mind fucking my son while I watch?_ But then, he has heard rumors that they’re related - cousins, siblings, nobody really knows what the deal is with those two - and most jaeger teams seem to end up sleeping together sooner or later anyway.

But every jaeger team has been stationed in Anchorage, near a couple of very horny young incubi, at some point.

Yancy and Raleigh fucking their way through the entire PPDC is kind of a nice thought.

Even if it doesn’t help him with his immediate problem.

Sasha, on the other hand, seems to have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, because she’s not subtle about it at all. 

“So, you and your boy, eh?” she asks him one evening in the squadron bar, half a dozen teams from across the Eastern Pacific sharing a drink after the day’s training run. 

Herc splutters, and then coughs, almost dropping his beer. He manages to get it down and sets his glass aside, the sweating surface adding yet another water ring to the ancient hardwood tables in the squadron bar that were probably made by convicts, back in the day.  

"And how do you reckon that?" he asks, low and - he hopes - dangerous.

She just smiles knowingly and nods at the corner, where a group of the younger pilots are going over the day's maneuvers.  Chuck's very animated, just like he is in the conn pod; the boy's been gradually adjusting all of Striker's systems to be more touch responsive.  Incubi are tactile.  At least it's translating into a solid combat ethic.  
   
"He look over, every time you look at me," she explains, and nudges his leg under the table. "Is alright.  Is good.  Boy in teen years need strong hand, to keep him under control."  
   
"You have no idea," Herc mutters, and picks his beer back up.  "You, umm, don't have a problem with... no, of course you don’t.”

“Help with drift,” she agrees, lithe body stretched back in the padded leather seat, one booted foot nudging Herc’s leg. “Is good, is good. You treat him better than Jaeger Fly.”

Herc snorts. “Like I’d let one of those fuckers...”

“ _Da_.”

 

He squints down at his drink. Sasha’s not really his first choice for this; going back to women isn’t really something he wants to do, now that he doesn’t have to. But he knows she’ll take care of Chuck. She knows how much he matters, how important he is. “You said something about teenagers?"  
   
"Yes, my Aleksis, he young too, when I find him.  Is no good for young boy, in Russian jail.  I take him, how you say, under wing?  He try to fight it at first, until he realize, Mama know best."  Her grin is wicked.  "He no fight me after that."  
   
Herc nods.  "Can't say Chuck hasn't tried to push me once or twice."  
   
"Aleksis say to me, Mama, but what about other?  I tell him, I am only woman he need, but if he want to play, is good."  
   
"Chuck's been asking me much the same thing lately."  
   
"Has he been with woman?"  
   
"In a manner of speaking," Herc replies evasively - in truth, he's got no idea if she means pussy or the whole experience, both of which Raleigh has no doubt provided.  But Raleigh doesn't exactly qualify as a woman, now does he?  
   
"Sound tricky."  
   
"I don't kiss and tell," he replies, and catches Chuck's eyes on him again.  
   
Damn.  Boy's getting flushed.  Hungry.  They barely had time that morning to get a quickie in in the shower, and Chuck had finally resorted to cheating and plumped up Herc himself with that hypno shit.  He always gets a little mindless when he's hungry.  
   
Sasha's still smiling.  
   
"Your room, or mine?"  
   
"Reckon ours'd be best," Herc tells her as he stands.  Better go get the boy before he does something stupid out of need. He’s struggled with how this is going to work, what it’s going to be like, his little boy growing up. But he’ll be damned if it means letting his baby hang in the wing with no guidance from daddy. He’s made that mistake before; he’ll not make it now, not when the stakes are so high. Chuck depends on him. That doesn’t need to change.  "I had the walls soundproofed."  
 

+++++

 Herc drags a chair into the room - the same one he used back when the Beckets were here, and just the memory of that gets his blood going - and settles it rough, a meter or so from the bed.  Chuck follows obediently, like he always does, and automatically straddles Herc's lap when he sits, hugging him.  
   
"So pretty," Sasha praises, and runs black nails through Chuck's short-cropped hair.   
   
Herc nods to her and points int he direction of the bed, lifting Chuck's chin and giving him a quick kiss.  "Have something you want to ask me, baby?" he prompts.  
   
Chuck ducks his head, cheek to Herc's shoulder. “Can you undress me, Daddy?”

Sasha is sitting at the end of the bed, Aleksis wrapped around her, his thick arms hanging down her shoulders. Her legs are crossed, one surprisingly small foot tapping out the rhythm to some song that’s only playing in her head. She looks smug. Aleksis looks fascinated. They’re both naked already. A few choice toys laid out on the blankets behind them. Completely at ease, like they do this all the time, which of course, they probably do.

Attention on Chuck, Herc nudges his boy around, so he’s straddling his legs, facing the Russians. “We're doing this straight, son," Herc reminds him, lips close to his ear.  He presses very intentionally on the top of Chuck still-human tailbone.  "Think you can keep yourself under control?"  
   
Chuck whines at the pressure, twisting a little in Herc's arms, the skin on the back of his neck flushing.  "Daaaaaaddy..."  
   
On the bed, Sasha holds out a hand in command, Aleksis laughing.  
   
"No powers, baby," Herc murmurs as he slides his son's flight suit off.  He circles his hands around Chuck's waist, kissing his neck, savoring the way the boy arches back into him. It feels so good, so perfect, so them, except it’s not just them and Herc’s still not sure how to feel about that.  "Gonna be a good little boy for our guests, aren't we? Just a needy, slutty little human boy.”  
   
Chuck nods, hands squeezing down on Herc’s knees. His nipples perk in the cool air of the room, Herc following the hem of Chuck’s shirt with his hands, pulling the garment off, taking a moment to play with the little pink nubs.

Aleksis whispers something to Sasha, and Sasha laughs. 

“He is sensitive boy,” she observes, finger against her impeccable lipstick.

“Extremely,” Herc replies, and slides his hand, open palmed, across Chuck’s chest. Boy hasn’t even gotten his body hair in yet, the freckled skin milky smooth. He flicks a nipple at the same time he bites Chuck’s neck, and Chuck keens. “Exquisitely so.”

They don’t say anything more for a little while, whispering to each other in Russian as Herc makes Chuck stand, strip off the rest of his clothing. His flight suit pools around his boots, and he bends over to untie them, giving the couple on the bed a full view of his tight little arse as he works, wriggling just a little. He’s smiling at Herc, smiling for his daddy, Herc would like to think, except the Kaidanovskies are probably getting aroused and of course, Chuck would be soaking that in. Boy’s started to get the quite the reputation for being an attention whore in the media, but in the bedroom? He’s so much worse.

“Leave those,” Sasha orders, before Chuck can remove his socks, and Aleksis’ grin is positively wolf-like.

“Daddy?” Chuck asks eagerly, his cute little cock already hard and bobbing red in front of him.

Herc reminds himself that this has to happen, and nods. Smiles. “Go ‘head, baby.” He smacks his son’s arse as he turns to the bed, and nods at Sasha. “Take care of my boy.”

She just raises an eyebrow incredulously, and Aleksis pulls Chuck into his lap.

They have done this before. It’s not just the drift that makes them this seamless, Aleksis kissing the back of Chuck’s neck, exploring his body with light touches of his huge fingers, Sasha knelt up between the vee of the men’s legs, painted nails encircling Chuck’s throat and face as she kisses him.

Herc thought he was prepared for this, that it would be easier if he were here with Chuck when it happened.  But the sounds Chuck is making, the way he's moving on the bed, obviously wanting to swish his tail but holding it in, just like the good little boy he sometimes is, the fact that it's a naked woman doing that to him, her skin pressed to his, her breasts against his chest, one of her hands sliding into Chuck’s hair and guiding his mouth down to latch on there, like he’s nursing and...  
   
Bile rises in Herc's throat.

He has to get out of here.  
   
Clutching the edge of the counter in their little kitchenette, door closed behind him, Herc chugs a long-neck, not caring that some of it is dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, down onto his uniform shirt.  The beer steadies him a bit, even if his nerves are still roiling.  He knew inviting both the Kaidanovskies into his bed was further than he really wanted to go, but this?  He hadn't expected this kind of reaction to _her_ /  
   
_You've slept with women before,_ he tells himself.  But even just the thought of it makes his stomach twist back up.  
   
Chuck's laughter echoes out into the main living space, and Herc grabs a fresh beer before sitting down on their little sofa.  He grinds a palm into his forehead, trying to clear his thoughts enough to think.  His boy's alright, at least, happy and obviously enjoying himself, and if he's here, he doesn't have to watch it, her.  Right?  
   
"You okay, _da_?"  
   
The rumbling bass of Aleksis' voice settles his nerves even more - as does the hand that brushes his head - and Herc can feel the tension draining out of his body.   
   
"Yeah mate, I'm fine.  Just some shit I didn't expect," he replies quietly and looks up.  
   
Aleksis' dick is right at eye level.  
   
And now Herc is feeling more than okay.  
   
"You want us leave?"

 

It occurs to him, in this moment, that it's been years, over a decade, since he did anything with anyone who wasn't one of his boys, and even back then, he never went very far.  Too scared.  Too worried.  But things are different now - he's different, his life is different, and they aren’t ashamed. Chuck’s not ashamed. Why should he be? 

So he very deliberately wraps a hand around that cock in his face - and it is massive, as massive as the rest of Aleksis is - and twists, pulling off again slowly. 

"No," Herc says, and remembers the giant strap-on Sasha’s got in there. _What can your boy take, oh anything you give him, I can give much, Aleksis is hungry boy too_. So he bottoms. Which is just perfect, isn’t it? “I want you on your knees, in between mine.”

It’s strange, getting a blowjob from a human, after all the nights spent with Chuck’s - or Raleigh’s, or Yancy’s, even though Herc does not like thinking about Yancy - lips wrapped around his cock. They’ve got those little fangs, capable of raising the most delicious sensations, and having blunt human teeth there is quite different.

It’s also quite good. 

Feeling much better than before, Herc retrieves his beer from the floor, runs a hand into Aleksis’ hair, and settles in to enjoy that warm, wet heat.

+++++

The next morning, Herc wakes first.

It’s nice, having a moment in bed with his own thoughts, just him and his son, still lost in dreams that Herc can almost see at the edge of their drift. Chuck mostly dreams about sex, or things that go with sex. This morning, he’s wandering through something that involves sunlight and grass. That’s nice too.

Last night turned out not half-bad. Herc had fucked Aleksis through the sofa - literally; two of the legs broke - and they’d laughed about it afterward, Herc and Sasha sharing a beer while a blissfully fucked-out Chuck licked his daddy’s cum out of an equally fucked-out Aleksis. Herc had bundled Chuck into bed after the boy had fallen asleep, gorged, on Aleksis’ thigh, and the Kaidanovskies left as breezily as they’d arrived. 

Sasha had been gracious about Herc’s little freak-out. Herc wasn’t sure if the kiss on the cheek and the advice he’d gotten from her on her way out - _next time, go to cruise club, lots of pretty boys and no ladies to worry about eh?_ \- was meant in kindness or derision. She’d left a number of scratches and bruises on Chuck’s body, but even the worst of them are gone now. 

Herc runs a hand across his son’s flawless back, leaning over to kiss him.

And then nature calls.

After he finishes and washes his hands, Herc picks their copy of Azazel’s Guide up off the edge of the bathroom counter. Strange to find it in here, but then, it does seem to show up in unexpected places these days. Chuck’s been devouring it, continuously going back and making notes; things he’s figured out himself, sections tagged for further research, additional input from Yancy and Raleigh. 

It’s hard not to be jealous of Chuck’s connection to the Beckets. Raleigh really does treat him like a little brother, talks to him all the time, always says hi if Herc walks in while they’re chatting. Yancy, though, Chuck doesn’t talk about Yancy.

Tonight, there’s a purple pen holding place in the middle of the chapter about mating and reproduction. 

A box drawn around the first part of a paragraph.

_Mating techniques were originally developed for the purposes of binding humans to an incubus’ will, but many in these latter days use it as an expression of affection, even love. The human’s libido is permanently elevated, a boon to the hungry incubus, but feeding is only possible in the bound human’s presence. If progeny are desired, this process is_

And that’s where it cuts off. Chuck’s scribbled a note on the side: _wasn’t too bad for R’s dad._

Herc frowns a bit, and takes the pen out, tucking the book under his arm on the way back to their bed. It still smells like the Kadainovskies, but it’s just them, Chuck sleepily curling into him as he gets back in bed.

“Mm Daddy,” he yawns, eyes still closed.

Herc brushes his cheek. “Baby boy,” he says fondly.

“I liked last night,” Chuck babbles, rubbing his cheek into Herc’s shoulder, catlike and sweet. He’s always sweet in the morning. He’s let his horns bud out too, and with his messy hair and happy little smile . “Ranger Kaidanovsky was yummy.”

“Yeah,” the older man says, tracing Chuck’s mouth with his thumb. “I can still smell her on you.” He hesitates, almost afraid of the answer. He thought about this last night, after they left, and he knows he can't - shouldn't - stop Chuck from feed on whoever he pleases. But if Chuck decides women are at the top of his menu, Herc's not sure how he'll handle that, what he'll do. “Did you... did like her?”

Chuck’s bright eyes open a bit. “Yeah, ’s’nice, she’s all commanding and pretty and shit. But I like it better when you’re the one telling me what to do.” His his tail sneaks out to curl around Herc’s thigh. “And I know you didn’t like her.”

"She... I don't know, it was too much," Herc admits. "Don't much like the thought of having pussy in our bed."

"But you don't mind Raleigh, or Yancy, when he shifts," Chuck says.

Herc sighs. The Beckets again. "That's different." And they are, but he's not sure how. Or maybe he is sure, and just doesn't want to look at it. It's too early for heavy thinking, he decides, and sets it aside. 

"You okay?" 

“I just didn’t realize,” Herc murmurs, stroking his boy’s arm.

“What?”

He tries to smile. “It’s just hard for a daddy, letting his baby grow up.”

“Don’t wanna grow up,” Chuck says, and yawns, eyes closing again and settling back in. His wings spread out across his shoulders, and Herc automatically rubs the ever-itchy place between them, drawing a happy little hum from his boy. “Wanna be your little boy forever.”

“You’ll always be mine,” Herc promises. _Even if I don’t know how I’m going to pull that off._

But Chuck doesn’t answer, his light snores betraying the fact he’s already fallen back asleep.

Herc chuckles - teenage boys and their sleep patterns - and reads the rest of the chapter.

Wonders about that mating thing.

Whatever. Next time, they’re going to a cruise club.


End file.
